


Don't Ask For The Moon

by AloneShadow



Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [2]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Caring Dorian, Explosion, Hurt John Kennex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark's Wound Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: John wasn't expecting much for Christmas, but a bomb in an Amusement Park? He didn't see that coming.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Don't Ask For The Moon

When John opened his eyes, for a moment he wondered why there were so many lights in front of him- colorful lights, as if it was Christmas or something… 

Blinking slowly, he then remember that _it was_ Christmas. He still needed to find a present for Sandra and- 

“-ohn!” 

That voice seemed to come from far, far away, but John knew who it was. “Here…” he answered weakly, sitting up in the water. Confused, John looked around himself, realizing he was laying in a fountain… He knew that place- he saw it when they entered the park to… _Why were we here again?_

_“…and that’s where he will be tonight. We need to find this man before he sells the next stash, got it? We can’t lose him again.”_ John remembered Sandra explaining during their briefing, a few hours before. 

_Drug dealer_ , he thought, the memories finally starting to make sense. _Selling drugs in an Amusement Park during Christmas… What a genius move_ , John sighed, passing a hand over his face to brush away the water. 

“John!” 

Looking away from the lights all around the fountain's walls, he noticed Dorian watching him from the destroyed banister on the floor upstairs. “Hey…” 

“John, don’t move! I’ll be there in a second!” 

“What...?” 

“Don’t move!” the DRN repeated before disappearing.

John frowned but, for some reason, did as asked. He was feeling strange... Weak. _I must have hit my head_ , he told himself scanning the floor, Christmas decorations attached on every wall and on the giant Christmas tree nearby that, for some reason, has fallen. He then looked down: at first, the lights reflecting into the water caught his full attention, then he blinked a few times, noticing blood in the water, standing out clearly against the white bottom of the fountain. 

John couldn’t explain the blood until he looked better at himself, finding dark stains on his shirt. Confused, he pulled it up and there was the answer: there were at least five little wounds on his chest, blood flowing down his torso. 

“Ugh… Merry Christmas to me…” He groaned tiredly. He looked up hearing footsteps, watching Dorian running towards him, down the corridor. 

“John, stay down,” the android told him jumping into the water and kneeling next to him without slowing down. 

“It’s just a few cuts-” 

“It’s not. Please, lay down,” Dorian insisted gently helping him lean his back against the fountain’s wall, scanning his body. 

“Can’t we get out of here first...?” 

“John, don't move,“ Dorian grabbed his shoulder to keep him still.

“I’m fine-“ 

“A bomb exploded in front of you. You’re lucky being still in one piece.” 

“What…? A bomb?” 

Dorian looked nervously at his partner, but then realized he wasn’t joking. “You don’t remember?” 

“I…” John moved away as Dorian placed a hand over his cheek, but groaned in pain and stopped. 

“The drug dealer left it for us. He knew we were after him.” Dorian said, blue streaks crossing his face as he kept checking him up. 

John started to remember, “I told you to go after him…” 

“I did. He's outside, handcuffed.” 

“Good... Ugh- shit,” he gasped. 

“You have five fragments into your chest, John.” 

“I _what?_ ” 

“I can take care of it-“ 

“You can?” 

“I have to. You’re losing too much blood.” 

John grabbed his arm, slowly realizing this was serious. “Did you- call for help?” 

“It’ll take them too long to get here. Don’t worry, I got this.” 

“That’s not very comforting.” 

“It should be.” 

“You’re not a doctor-” 

“No, I’m just an android programmed to save your life.” Dorian nervously commented, but still, his partner didn’t let him go. “John, please. You’re bleeding.” 

John wanted to resist, to say no and kick him off, but he knew that was just him being stubborn. He was dying, for God’s sake, and Dorian was indeed programmed to help. A flash of sharp pain made him flinch and he let the DRN go, "Ok..." 

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” Dorian reassured him. 

“Don’t-“ John blurted out, making him stop again, “Don’t ruin my shirt.” 

Dorian smiled patiently. “I’ll try.” 

John watched him holding his shirt up with a hand while passing the other over his chest, scanning his wounded torso. It has been around six months since they started working together, and still, John wasn’t used to having Dorian so close, figures letting him roam hands all over him. John shivered and looked away. 

Dorian noticed it but didn’t comment. “This might hurt a bit.” 

“What-?” John gasped feeling a quick pain and then a slight burn. “What the hell are you-?!” 

“I’m extracting the fragments and closing the wound,” Dorian explained. 

John looked down: one of the wounds was indeed closed, as if with a laser, and Dorian showed him the little fragment. “How…?” 

“I can attract the metal fragments without doing any damage to your body.” 

“Are you a magnet? OW-!” John jumped again. 

“To put it simply, yes, I can make my hand become a magnet. Three more.” 

“You’re a damn butcher…” 

“I’m trying to save your life.” 

“I’m starting to doubt that- ugh!” 

“Two more.” 

John grabbed his wrist, blocking Dorian’s hand over his chest as he was going to extract the fourth fragments. “Wait…” he panted, eyes closed. 

“John, I need to-“ 

“I know, just… Give me a second…” 

Kneeling next to him, Dorian did as asked, his right arm stuck underneath John’s shirt. He then frowned slightly, “Am I hurting you?” 

John took a deep breath and opened his eyes, noticing the uncertainty in the android’s voice. “It’s not your fault," he sighed.

Dorian looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I was too much focused on taking care of your wounds.” 

"Yeah, I noticed..." John said with a resigned voice. “You could- at least try to distract me…” 

"How?" 

"I don't know," he cried, too tired to get angry, "Just say something else instead of counting my wounds... Anything would do the trick at the moment." 

The DRN thought for a moment. “I got you a Christmas present.” 

“You wha- OW!” John growled as another fragment was extracted and the wound sealed. “Son of a-” 

“That wasn’t a lie,” Dorian said moving his hand up, just below John’s left shoulder. 

“What...? You really got me a present?” he panted, still holding his arm, mostly to ground himself. 

“Detective Stahl helped me," the DRN nodded.

“Great…” 

“I know about the human tradition of exchanging presents, but, don’t worry, you don’t have to get me anything.” 

John stared at him, then shut his eyes and arched his back as he _felt_ the last fragments moving into his flesh. 

“I’m sorry. This one got in deeper than the others.” 

“Just- pull it out.” 

“You sure?” Dorian asked, constantly monitoring John’s status. When he saw the Detective nod, he gave him a second before extracting the fragments, instantly closing the wound, holding John with his other arm as the man leaned forward with a pained gasp. 

“It's alright. I don’t see any other-“ he stopped as John started to fall aside, forcing him to hold him, helping him sit straight again: he looked pale and in pain, but, physically, his conditions were stabilizing. 

John let one arm fall into the water but kept holding Dorian’s wrist with the other. “You done?” he asked, breathlessly. 

“Yes. You’ll be fine. I’ll give you a moment before carrying you outside.” 

“We could just stay here…” 

“I thought you wanted to leave?” 

John sighed, his head resting on top of the fountain’s wall, staring at the Christmas lights above them. “It’s not that bad…” 

“I think you’re going to faint, John.” 

“I know… You’ll keep guard, right?” 

“As always,” Dorian said, still on his knees, right next to him.

 _So brutally honest…_ John thought, still not used to that either. “What do you want?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“For Christmas.” John slowly lifted his head to look at him, “Let’s say- I might consider getting you something… What would you like?” 

Dorian opened his mouth but found nothing to say. No one ever asked him that. The concept of _wish_ wasn’t part of his program, but… “I can ask for anything?” 

“Well, don’t ask for the moon...” John laughed softly, his eyes widening as Dorian leaned down to kiss him. It was a kiss so delicate and gentle John wondered if it really happened… Squeezing Dorian’s wrist, he knew it was real. 

Dorian noticed it and moved back. His expression was calm as usual. “Does a kiss count as a present?” 

John blinked a few times, trying to reboot his brain. “Uh, I- I don’t… I mean, if you like it…” He said, punching himself for whatever nonsense was coming out of his mouth.

Dorian smiled, “I do.” 

John saw something different in his smile- something that made him blush a bit, feeling his heart beating faster. His head was spinning now, the lights seemed to get stronger, and he knew what that meant... He tried to say something, maybe he did, but his eyes closed and he fell unconscious still holding Dorian’s wrist.


End file.
